


Taking Everything in My Stride

by dudski



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-28
Updated: 2011-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-06 04:50:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dudski/pseuds/dudski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One week, six cities, and some ten thousand miles in, Kaldur still wasn't sure why they'd all ended up on The Amazing Race.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Everything in My Stride

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://disco-vendetta.livejournal.com/93561.html?thread=418937#t418937) for disco_vendetta's prompt at the [Maneuver Seven ficathon](http://disco-vendetta.livejournal.com/93561.html).

**Mendoza, Argentina**

_Who's not a vegetarian?_

M'gann sat and stared at the plate in front of her. Ribs, two kinds of sausage, and cow guts. _Four pounds_ of ribs, sausage, and cow guts. "Do people on Earth really eat portions this size?"

"I wouldn't know," answered Superboy, who had finished his ribs and started on the sausage, pointedly leaving the assorted cow parts for last. "He might, but I doubt he's in a position to answer you right now."

He was referring to Wally, who was surrounded by a small crowd of awed restaurant staff. (He had shouted "DIBS!" as soon as he and Robin opened their clue, like Robin was mad enough that he'd take on an eating challenge just to spite Wally.)

 

**Kleine Rugen Wiese, Switzerland**

One week, six cities, and some ten thousand miles in, Kaldur still wasn't sure why they'd all ended up on The Amazing Race. It had definitely been Green Arrow's idea, they all agreed about that, but Kaldur wasn't totally sold on Wally's theory that Arrow had gotten Batman drunk and tricked him into some kind of honor bet. Neither was Robin, who was so offended by the very suggestion that Batman had been tricked that he'd given Wally the silent treatment all the way through South America.

None of that was important, though. At the moment, Kaldur's main focus was how the hell he was going to get four fifty-pound cheese wheels down the hill.

 

**Phnom Penh, Cambodia**

"Come ON, this is a race! You've got to at least move your feet a little," groused Artemis, dragging the woman behind her. "Meg, over here, I found our scarf lady!"

M'gann, following the sound of her voice, pushed through the crowd to find Artemis, who had indeed found a woman wearing a red scarf with…blue dots.

"Um, Artemis, I don't think she's part of the task," said M'gann, holding up the example scarf, which was red with green dots.

"Oh, crap." Artemis turned to the woman. "I am so sorry, oh wow, you don't speak English, and I don't speak Khmer – ugh, Dad was right, it would have come in handy – I am so sorry! I thought you had my clue!" Artemis reached out to touch the woman's shoulder, but she flinched and disappeared back into the crowd.

"I didn't mean to kidnap her," Artemis said gloomily.

"I know," said M'gann. "Come on, let's go find the real scarf lady." 

 

**Victoria, Laguna, Philippines**

"Come on, Mr. Ox, stay gruntled, let's just ease over this way…" Robin, who was covered from head to toe in mud, slowly led his ox around the field. "You got anything back there, KF?"

"Not yet, try going right." Wally was digging through the mud behind Robin and the ox, checking to make sure the plow hadn't missed a clue. He'd been staring at ox butt for over an hour.

At least their ox was cooperative, unlike Superboy's, which refused to yield to his strength or Kaldur's coaxing. At present, Superboy was ten yards outside of the designated search area and making a futile effort to drag the ox back inside the boundaries.

Kaldur circled the animal. "Maybe if we just put some pressure on his haunch and…" Whatever he'd been planning to say was lost when the ox dodged him, causing him to overbalance and land face first in the mud.

"MY OX IS BROKEN," Superboy shouted. "THIS IS BULLSHIT!"

 

**Semanu, Indonesia**

"After we reach the pit stop, I am never moving again," said Artemis as she and M'gann dragged themselves up the steps. "Longest. Day. Ever."

"Agreed," said M'gann. "Hey, at least we know we're in first. Maybe we'll win jet skis!"

"Or cars. It'd be great never to have to walk to school with a mission hangover again."

"Or a trip to Moscow!"

"Moscow? Not Costa Rica or Paris or Sydney. _Moscow_."

"Of course! I'm fascinated by—" Whatever sitcom-born answer she'd been about to give was interrupted by the sudden arrival of Wally, who tore past them with a cackling Robin in his arms.

"See you at the pit stop, ladies!"

"You look beat," Wally shouted back, "you should have taken a cab!"

"I can't believe it!" Artemis shouted. "That little punk is going to take first out from under our noses again?"

"I wouldn't be so sure of that," M'gann said evenly as Phil and the greeter came into view. "Check out Phil's eyebrows, he's way too excited about whatever he's about to tell them."

She was right. As quickly as they'd come, Wally and Robin turned around and ran back the way they'd come, and Artemis didn't need Conner's super hearing to make out what Robin was yelling.

"The clue _specifically_ stated to give _all_ your money to the orphans, _God_ , Wally!"


End file.
